The New Age
by BJStarlington
Summary: The seven demigods all make it back with all their arms and legs and try to live the most normal life they can. But before they can, the most powerful being comes with a new prophecy. The team goes with the new recruit and they have to save the world again from the old threats. Please review if you like it or hate it!
1. Chapter 1

Piper POV

I woke up to a light knocking noise.

"Pipes!" Jason, my boyfriend, called out to me. "Get up! We have Capture-the-Flag! And you slept throughout the whole day basically! I think I saw some harpies coming this way!"

At the sound of that, I jumped out of my bed. I looked around to find that the Aphrodite cabin was completely deserted. Angry at myself, I threw on some clothes, heedless at what it was. I opened the door to find Jason, looking a handsome as ever with some faded blue jeans, a purple top, and some regular sneakers. I heart did jumping jacks whenever I saw him.

Jason smiled, "You're looking nice Piper. Are you going to wear that to prom?"

I looked down and yelped. Even though Aphrodite didn't have anything to do with this, I was wearing a fabulous dress that had diamonds embedded in the sleeves. Even I was very surprised, I had to admit, it matched me perfectly.

I blushed and looked at Jason, "You like?"

Jason looked at me like he wanted to laugh, "Of Course not! I love!"

I blushed again, "Thanks Jason. Come on. We'll be late for dinner." I said as the dinner horn echoed in the camp. Everybody rushed out their cabin in single-file, with the counselor was in the front.

I frowned, "Where is the Aphrodite cabin at?"

Jason laughed, "Oh yeah. They wanted to be first at dinner. They thought they could impress you by doing that."

I nodded, "Let's go."

At the dinner place I saw my old friends, Percy and Annabeth both sitting at the Poseidon table. Even though that was against the rules, I guess Chiron let it slip since it concerned the saviors of Olympus. I spotted Hazel, Leo, and Frank sitting on a normal bench talking and goofing around.

I sat at the Aphrodite table, trying to give my sisters a stern hard look but it didn't work that way. Everybody started to laugh at me. I joined in the laughter until the ground started shaking.

Percy and Jason stood up, both tense, with their swords drawn.

Everybody stood up as the shaking become louder and more frequent. Soon a teenager ran through the camp. He looked as if he was eighteen, with dark black hair and a strong build.

He looked relieved until the magic barrier that kept out monsters broke and the world's biggest and scariest dragon I've ever seen. It was bigger and scarier than Frank's dragon when he rescued me and Jason from the Romans. It came charging at the teenager, eager to kill him, but the teenager just stood there, paralyzed.

Jason was already in the air while Percy was running towards him, but I soon found out that the teenager didn't need their help. Just when the dragon was close enough to snap him in half, he rolled and stuck out his sword, which came out of nowhere, and sliced through the dragon's scales like butter.

The dragon wailed and fell on its uninjured side. The way he held out his sword, it looked like he was going to kill him, but the teenager just open a pouch and fed him some nectar. When the dragon was fully healed, he pointed his sword at the dragon's throat and spoke to it with a calm voice. When the dragon nodded, he sheathed his sword and moved away, allowing the dragon to stand up. When he spotted us, he walked towards us with the dragon at his side. As he walked closer, Percy and Jason pointed the swords at him, warning him to stay back. The stranger tensed, his hand straying to his sword hilt that was radiating energy.

Every demigod present stood up, drawing their weapons. I suddenly felt sorry for him, knowing that he was doomed. I looked at Chiron, silently pleading him to stop this, but Chiron shook his head. He mouthed; _Leon can take care of himself._

No sooner than he said that, the teenager named, Leon, whistled. Instantly, dragons, serpents, and drakons appeared, so many, the camp was covered in breathing scales. Everybody's face was filled with terror and envy. By the looks of it, some of the drakons were in a recent battle.

Leon asked, "Are we going to talk the hard way when you didn't even hear me out?"

I glanced at Jason. I knew that look on his face. It was determination and pride. I looked at Percy and he had the same look on his face.

I could have swore Percy was about to tell Camp to attack, but Chiron trotted over to the standoff.

Chiron said gravely, "Leon. What brings you here? You are not to come over for fun. You are supposed to -"

"Leon!" a boy yelled behind me. The boy happened to be Rick, son of Nike, the goddess of strength, speed, and victory. He ran out to greet Leon, who had his arms out stretched to hug Rick. Leon was smiling happily until Percy and Jason blocked Rick's way purposely.

"Hey! Let me through!" Rick struggled to get passed Percy and Jason, but they were too strong.

Leon's smile faded and anger replaced it. As if Leon's creatures sensed his mood change, they started to get angry also.

"Johnson and Green let the boy go before you're both dead." A voice in the back said.

Everybody separated as Dionysus, the wine god, walked forward. Percy and Jason dropped their arms to their side with surprised looks on their faces.

I walked forward with Annabeth on my side and we dragged them away. The way Dionysus warned the two demigods, it was clear that he wasn't kidding. As I walked forward, my eyes locked with Leon's eyes. Even though I curse myself for thinking this, I think he is handsome. Almost gorgeous. In my perspective, he was more muscular than Frank, taller than Percy, and handsomer than Jason.

When our eyes met, I saw surprise and even fear reflect in his eyes. But before I could figure out why he was acting this way, solidness hardened his eyes.

Startled by my thoughts, I dragged Jason far away from those piercing brown eyes. Jason protest the whole way, but I hardly heard him.

"What brings you here, Leon?" Dionysus asked like he was talking to an old friend. "Your patrons are very uncooperative. They don't tell me anything!"

"Dionysus, they aren't supposed to tell you anything. You have to find out on your own." Leon said in a matter-a-fact tone.

I held my breath, expecting Dionysus turn to turn Leon into a dolphin, but he just laughed, "I suppose you're telling the truth."

Percy spoke up, "Wait. You said that Leon had _patrons,_ not patron." He turned to Leon. "Who are your patrons?"

Leon answered, counting with his fingers, "Uh. Poseidon, Hestia, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Zeus, Hades, and Aphrodite. So yeah. Eight patrons."

Dionysus smiled, "Ah. But you forgot one."  
Leon glared at Dionysus, "Fine. I actually have nine patrons. The ninth patron is Gaea."

He muttered the last word so softly; people had to lean in to catch what he said. But I heard just fine. _Gaea._ Only last year did we beat Gaea and her sons, the giants and it was a hard fight.

I instantly hated him. Other people must have changed their opinion of him also, because not after thirty seconds, an arrow was in his shoulder.

Most people gasped. Even I gasped. But Leon just looked at it. He pulled it out and winced a little. But before it closed all the way, a drip of golden-red blood fell on the floor. Everybody was amazed, but Chiron just sniffed.

"You've changed in many ways Leon."

"I had to after that attack. You knew what the stakes were. Run away, die, or be taught the way of the Primordial."

I hardly knew about Primordials. I heard that their like gods but they learn elemental stuff like fire, air, water, and dirt.

Chiron nodded, "That is true. I wish it was different." He cleared his throat. "Campers! I introduce you Leon Castellan, the son of Nike."

I heard a sharp inhale at the word Castellan and found out that Annabeth was the source.

I remembered that her old love, Luke, had the same last name as Leon.

Not even a minute later, a crowd of demigods were throwing everything in arm's reach. I spotted Hazel throwing gems and diamonds at him. Chiron did nothing to stop this. Even Dionysus, who watched with an amused look on his face, did nothing.

I watched with horror as Leon was being cut with the most bizarre things.

Then when they finally figured out they were going nowhere, he asked, "Are you done now?"

Giving them no time to answer he whistled and his pets went away except the one that tried to attack him. He gave a nod to the dragon and turned into one. But he was even scarier than his companion.

With yellow eyes, he had silver scales and silver claws. Compared to his companion, it was like David and Goliath working together. Every demigod froze in place.

Spreading their wings, the two dragons flew over to the battle arena. They seemed to have challenged us to a fight.

Frank walked out and changed into a huge dragon, accepting his challenge. Seeing that only Frank accepted the challenge, Leon's companion flew away.

Everybody gathered around to watch the fight between Leon and Frank. Frank stamped and roared defiance while Leon snorted at him. Even though I knew Frank was powerful, he was going to lose to Leon. Chiron and Dionysus made that pretty clear and I knew that Leon wasn't the person to leave his enemy alive. I had to stop this before Frank died.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank POV

The sight of Leon was devastating. Especially when he called all of those scaly creatures. I respected him from that point until he admitted of being the champion of Gaea. Then I hated him. So when he challenged us to fight, I felt like I needed to teach him a lesson.

I transform into a dragon like him. The only differences were that I didn't have steel armor and claws. Everybody gathered around to watch this battle. I had to admit. This was going to be epic.

We circled each other, looking for weaknesses, but I couldn't see any on Leon. I soon charged him, angry at his patience. He just flew in the air and blasted me with fire. Even with my hard scales, the heat was burning hot. I roared in agony and blasted fire where the source of fire was coming from. The fire finally stopped. So I looked up and to my surprise and my fear, Leon wasn't there. I turned around to feel Leon's teeth latched onto my throat. I squirmed underneath him, trying to scratch him with my claws, but his armor was steel so I didn't make a dent. My neck started to get hot and warm, meaning I was bleeding and he was blasting my neck with fire.

I was starting to black out when I heard Piper scream, "Get off of him now!"

The teeth withdrew and I turned back into human form. I shouldn't have because now my neck was bleeding furiously and I still was starting to black out. I felt Hazel feeding me nectar and instantly, my wounds healed. I opened my eyes to see Hazel crying with relief. I gave her a pat on the back to reinsure her that I was fine.

I started to get up, but I soon blacked out of exhaustion and fell on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Sorry for that short second chapter. I know it was crap. So, I'll try to make it up with this chapter and the next chapters. There is going to be a lot of action in this chapter. And I know I forgot to tell you guys to REVIEW! I need to know what you think about my fanfic! So review and tell me what you think.**

Leon's POV

When I changed into a dragon, I knew Frank was going to accept my challenge. I could tell by the way he looked when I first shape-shifted. So I flew over to the arena with my buddy, Razor, knocking over practice dummies as I made room for the fight. Frank turned into a dragon also, obviously trying to frighten me.

So when Frank charged me, I thought he was dumb because all I had to do was jump in the air and blast him with fire. And he didn't even make sure that his scales were fireproof. I had to admit, I cheated a little. As the champion of Hestia, I was granted with firepower. So I added my firepower and my dragon power causing my fire to be hotter than normal.

He blasted fire in my direction, which I dodged with ease. He was so distracted by my flame that he failed to notice me behind him. When he turned around, I grabbed him by his throat, breathing fire on him and biting him, causing double the effect.

Piper screamed, "No! Let him go!"

Since I thought she was pretty, I did want she wanted. Hazel ran towards Frank, feeding him nectar and ambrosia.

Piper stalked towards me, "What is wrong with you! You could've killed Frank!"

I opened my mouth to reply, but it was soon closed by Jason's fist. I spun around, landing a punch to stomach, making him double over. I wrapped my arms around his waist and flipped over my shoulder, causing him to land on his back. I turned around and started swinging on Jason, who was trying to get up.

Being a fair fighter, I let him stand up. We circled each other, looking for places to take our opponents down. Finally I snapped. I ran forward, tackling Jason to the ground.

We started rolling in the dirt, before Jason was on top of me. He started wailing on me, until I threw him off, planting a foot in his stomach. I picked him up and then kneed him in the face. Blood squirted out as he fell on the ground. I ran towards him only to find a blade swung at my neck.

I ducked, my cheek nicked by the sword. I stood up kicking the attacker in the chest. As he fell to the ground, I recognized him as Percy.

"You want to use some swordplay?" I asked.

I unsheathed my sword, δύναμη, and twirled it around in my hand. I was proud of this sword, since the gods gave me it. The sword had each of the god's power imprinted in it. So like Zeus' lightning, Poseidon's water, Hades' dead and so on. It was made of Enchanted Gold, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron and mortal steel. The gods had the Cyclopes put every magical metal they could find in the world and then put in mortal steel. In reality, this sword radiated power. And by the look on the demigod's faces, they knew it too.

Percy and Jason stood up slowly. Jason unsheathed his golden gladius.

I laughed, "Jason and Percy. Please, I don't want to fight you guys. I'm here to help you guys on a mission that was announced by Poseidon and Zeus."

Percy lowered his sword, "Really?"

I shrugged, "Well not just those two gods. But yes. They were apart of the group who wanted to do this quest. My patron Hera sent me a message telling me to go here and give you the prophecy. She said I was apart of it too. So I figured that I should just stay and help."

Percy capped his sword, Riptide, "Oh. Why didn't you just say so?"

"I was trying to, but yo -" I began after I sheathed my sword.

Percy cut in with a smile on his face, "I was just kidding dude. Sorry for the misunderstanding, I thought you were some imposter. Especially when you said Gaea was your patron." Percy paused, "What does Gaea being your patron give you?"

"Oh. I control earth and stuff. I can change into a pile of dirt and stuff. Not one of my favorite powers, but it helps in tight situations." I said.

Percy nodded as we walked back towards the dining pavilion. Everybody was staring at me with amazement and fear. Jason walked tried to walk with Piper behind me, but I think she was mad at him for started that fight with. Leo and Hazel put Frank in bed in the Ares cabin.

The crowd parted as I walked up to give Rachel Dare the prophecy, knowing that she is the Oracle. I reached inside my backpack that I made appear out of thin air and handed her the scroll. I stepped back as she started to tear the scroll to pieces. Everybody started to yell at her, but was soon silenced as she started to sprout the words of prophecy.

_The Two set of brothers rise from Hades_

_The world turns dark and shady_

_ Only with the N, R, and P myths_

_The world will be saved with it_

_Brought together by one lone demigod_

_Who is the god's servant_

_All must be brought together_

_If they want to save the world forever_

With that last sentence, the green smoke dissipated and Rachel collapsed. Me being the closest, I had to catch her and put her in a chair. I glanced at Chiron who I noticed was very pale.

After a moment of quietness, Annabeth spoke up, "Well I can guess who are the two set of brothers are. The Titans and the Giants."

"Συμφωνώ. ποιος άλλος πετάχτηκε στο Τάρταρος και είναι αδέλφια." I said in fluent Greek.

Everybody looked at me like I was crazy. I could tell that they only understood some of it.

I laughed nervously, "Oh. I said, 'I agree. Who else is in Tartarus and are brothers?'"

Annabeth nodded, still amazed at my Greek, "And you, Leon, are the lone demigod that is the god's servant."

Now when she put me on the spotlight, I knew somebody in the crowd expected me to say, "Oh yeah. Of course I'm the lone demigod. Who else would be?" like I'm some stuck up kid who everybody thinks is popular. In reality, I'm afraid. Okay, I would never tell anybody this. I'm supposed to be an immortal Primordial, not some weak demigod who's afraid of the dark.

I sighed deeply, "I guess."

I looked at the ground, instead of looking at crowd. Even if my mouth doesn't say what I'm feeling, my eyes do. I closed my eyes and started to think about that stupid TV show, called, 'My Little Ponies'. When I need to stop laughing or get in my normal behavior, I think of that show.

I looked up, my eyes showing no emotion.

"So what does N, P, and R stand for? Leon, you can't bring them together, if you don't know _what _to bring together." Piper called from the crowd.

"I have an idea, but it'll be dangerous. Even though I helped them awhile back, they warned me not to come back." I said.

"Wait. What letter are you talking about?" Leo asked suddenly in front of the crowd.

"N." I said looking at Chiron, whose face was getting wide in realization.

Back up little bit. The only reason Chiron knows what I'm talking about, is because I keep him updated on my missions, just for old time sakes.

Chiron turn into centaur form, "Everybody. As you know, I already told you that his name his Leon Castellan, the older brother of Luke Castellan. Even though I know you dislike the story Leon, perhaps you would like to tell your story from your departure."

I nodded, "Sure." I stepped in the middle of the crowd, "But not all of you are going to hear it though. I'll only tell my story to the seven people that are coming with me to save the world. Plus, we still have to play Capture-The-Flag. I want to see if you guys are good like Mother says you are." I said with a smirk on my face.

The crowd starts to throw things at me again, but I had enough. I unsheathed my sword and suddenly everything that was thrown at me stopped in mid-air. I had to admit, I was kind of surprised too. I didn't think it would work, but it did. I used the power of the sword to stop the items being thrown. I sheathed my sword and everything dropped on the floor.

"Now." I said with a smirk on my face, "Are we going to play Capture-The-Flag or what?"

**Give me some reviews! I want to know what you think of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

So originally, I didn't like Leon. In fact I was jealous, but after all that physical stuff, I decided to call Leon a friend. I was still surprised to see Leon change attitudes like that. One moment, he's ready to kill everybody, and then the next moment, he's ready to play some Capture-The-Flag.

So it was confusing at first, but I decided not to dwell on it so much.

Chiron immediately agreed to Leon's proposal, "Yes. Let's play Capture-The-Flag. The captains are Athena and Ares."

Everybody walked away mumbling to themselves as usual, most likely talking about Leon's appearance. I glanced at Leon. I noticed that he had a light frown on his face as he tipped his ear slightly. It looked like he was listening to someone.

He suddenly smiled, "Come on Jackson. Let's whip some demigod butt eh?"

I nodded in a daze as I followed him to the weapon table. Leon looked at every single armor piece, but none of them he liked. So of course he used some of his godly magic.

He thought a moment, before a set of armor appeared on him with a matching shield. In the middle of the chestplate and shield, it showed Nike. On the rims, it showed all the other god's and goddess' symbol.

I mouth was gaped open, "How did you do that?"

He glanced at me, "Perks of being a Primordial." When I didn't answer, he said, "Don't just stand there. Put on your armor."

So on Athena's side was Nike, Poseidon, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hecate, Hephaestus, and Hades. Ares' side had the rest, outnumbering us by fifteen demigods, but since Athena's side had the most powerful, I guess it evened it out.

We all got into position. Zeus on the far right, Nike, Poseidon, and Hades in the middle, and Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Athena on the far left. I stood beside Leon, who just now unsheathed his sword.

I stood, paralyzed at the beauty of it, when Leon snapped his fingers under my nose, "Don't stare at it. It can paralyze you for life."

I shook my head and got ready for the horn. Three seconds later, I was running towards the flag. I fought through Ares' cabin, which was hard considering the fact that they fought better than I did. I was almost impaled in my back, but thankfully, Leon was watching me even though he was ahead of me.

He spun around and threw his shield, which hit my attacker in the stomach.

The shield came back to him, "Watch yourself Percy." He growled as he knocked out a Demeter child.

We were doing fine until I heard someone yell, "No!"

Me and Leon spun around to see Clarisse running home with our flag. I ran to intercept her, but Leon was right ahead of me. He threw a 7-inch dagger at her. I watch in slowmo as Clarisse tried did a side flip to dodge it. But she miscalculated the speed. The dagger went right into her shoe, pulling her away from her side of the territory. Once she landed in the lake, Leon called back his dagger.

"Come on Percy! We're almost to the flag!" Leon yelled.

We raced through our enemies, dodging and slashing at people who got in our way. Leon was causing the most damage. He was basically flying through people like they were nothing. We finally reached the flag. Leon grabbed it and ran at top speed towards out side of the forest. Even with his heavy armor, I couldn't catch up to him. I was soon far behind him.

Just before he crossed on his side of the border, an arrow passed straight through his legs. He stumbled on his side of the forest, causing everybody on our team to cheer. I ran over to him cheering, but then I noticed that Leon wasn't getting up.

I ran to his side with Piper who came out of nowhere. I noticed that Piper had a long scar on the side of her face. I grabbed a bag of ambrosia and made Piper bite some of it. Her wound instantly healed.

I turned my attention over to Leon, who started to sit up. Piper and I helped him on his feet.

"I wonder who shot you." Piper said as we dragged him to the Nike cabin.

Leon winced, "Ares cabin. Probably Clarisse herself. Angry that I stopped her from winning."

Piper glanced at me for an explanation. I told her from when he saved me to when he was shot in the leg.

Piper opened Nike's cabin door, "Well it look's like you're now popular Leon."

He grunted, "I doubt it."

I set him on a bed. He sighs in relief.

Piper frowns, "How are you hurt? Aren't you a Primordial?"

"Of course. Even gods get hurt Piper. They can't die obviously. They only fade." Leon said as he drunk a whole bottle of nectar.

"How do they fade?" I ask.

"Mortals and demigods forget about certain gods. That causes those certain gods to fade forever." Leon said as he stood up. "You guys need to leave. I need to talk to Leo for a moment."

Piper and I started walk out, but Leon stopped us, "Tell the rest to get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow morning. Make sure they pack up also."

I nodded and led Piper out the room, "You know he likes you right?"

Piper nodded sadly, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. I swear on the River Styx." I said frowning slightly.

Piper took a deep breath, "I noticed that he likes me. The only problem is that I like him too." Piper ran off into the darkness.

I stared after her in shock. She's dating Jason, but she likes another boy. I shook my head. Her life is complicated.

I walked passed a running Leo and Leon who were running to the Argo II. I shrugged and went off to find the rest of the crew. It was pretty easy since they were all in the dining pavilion playing and laughing. I sighed. This isn't going to end well.

"Guys. I'm not trying to be a party pooper, but you guys need to rest. We're leaving tomorrow morning sharp. You're going to need your energy if you want to start off good with this prophecy."

"And who said we're going to leave tomorrow morning?" Frank asked.

"Leon-" I began.

"Why should we listen to Leon? He isn't the leader of us!" Jason scoffed.

I grit my teeth. I was tired of Jason being jealous of Leon, "Shut up Jason! If you let me explain and got your head out your ass, you'll understand what I'm trying to say." When Jason didn't answer, I said, "You need to stop being a jealous bit-"

"Percy!" Annabeth interrupted with a surprised look on her face. "What's your problem? You never act this way!"

I sighed roughly, "Just go to bed or it'll be four demigods instead of eight."

I started to walk off, but Jason got in my way, "Where are you going?" His voice slurred.

I sighed. Even though Jason was a dignified leader, he must be drunk, "Jason just go to bed. I'm not in the mood for games."

Jason started to unsheathe his sword, but a very angry Leon appeared in front of him. Jason stumbled back in surprise, but Leon caught him and knocked him out with one punch.

Everybody looked at him in shock, but he just glanced at them, "Go to bed or you won't be going with us."

Everybody stood up and walked to their cabins quietly.

"You can go with them Percy. I got Jason." Leon said as he slung Jason on his shoulder. "I'll wake you guys up tomorrow."

I nodded, thankful that he didn't say anything about my little anger problem. I now know that he was there the whole time, listening to the whole conversation. I was thankful that he did intervene because I didn't want to fight Jason.

I walked to my cabin closing the door behind me. I walk to my closet and I start packing. After I finish packing what I think I'll need, I sigh and slipped under my blanket.

_It's going to be a busy day tomorrow._

After what felt like two minutes, a heard someone knock on my door. As I got my stuff ready, I noticed that I didn't have a single nightmare. Like Annabeth always says, the calm before a storm.

I opened the door to find a fresh looking Leon, "Let's go Percy."

**Review please! Any type of comment is welcome. Just show me how you like it? **


	5. Chapter 5

Piper POV

Just before Leon woke me up, I was having, as usual, a horrible nightmare. I mean, I always get them, but this one was worse because it was confusing.

I saw myself walking down a long road, with Leon in front of me. I had no idea where we were, but Leon seemed confident. He halted me and suddenly, a loud voice rang through my ears, "You have come back son?"

The dream changed and I was standing up against a wall. It seemed as if I was supposed to be hearing something, but I didn't. I realized that it wasn't me that was listening to whatever, it was Leon. I soon recognized this place. It was the _Principia_ at the Roman camp. Leon raced towards the door and flung it open. But the dream changed as soon as Leon looked inside.

I was standing in knee deep muck and it took a moment for me to see that it was oil. Demigods were running towards me with torches in their hands, most likely telling me to get out but I was too far away to get to safety. The demigods had no choice but to throw the torches to stop the enemy. Just before the torches hit the oil, I awoke to Leon's knocking.

"Coming Leon!" I sat up and got dressed. I looked around at my half-sisters. "Goodbye you guys!"

Everybody said their goodbyes and I opened my door to find Leon. Against my will, my heart started to do jumping jacks. Leon was wearing some faded blue jeans and a red v-neck that had a picture of Nike on it.

"You ready to save the world again?" He asked with his eyes twinkling.

"Of course. That's my job." I said with a smile.

He nodded, "Let's go."

We walked side-by-side, shoulders touching, "What did you do Jason?"

"I put him in his cabin in the Argo II. He was pretty drunk last night." Leon said, not looking me in the eye.

I didn't respond to that. I never knew Jason to get drunk unless he was sad or mad. Even then, he never touched liquor in his life. And I don't blame Leon for knocking him out. We arrived at the ship. Even though I been on it multiple times, something was different. It looked taller and wider.

Leon noticed my look, "Oh. Leo and I built an underground place for me. I didn't want a cabin. It seemed too small for me."

"Oh yeah? Can you show me what it looks like?" I said with my eyebrow up.

Leon shook his head, "No. I'm sorry. It's only for Percy, Leo, Nico, and I."

I nodded, even though I was disappointed. Then I noticed that he didn't say Jason's name, "Why isn't Jason allowed being in there?"

Leon looked in the distance, "I have a feeling that Jason doesn't like me. And no matter what I do he still won't like me."

I nodded, completely knowing what he was talking about. Jason and his jealousy. He was jealous of Percy and now he was jealous of Leon. I took a deep breath. This is going to be a long journey.

I settled down as Leo raised Argo II out of Long Island. I was putting my stuff away when I heard a knock on my door, "Meeting in the mess hall. Today is going to be interesting."

I knew that Leon had to tell us his past, but I didn't know it was going now.

"Alright Leo!" I threw my backpack on the bed and raced to the mess hall.

Everybody was already there sitting and eating. The only person that wasn't eating was Leon and Jason. They both were glaring daggers at each other. I remembered what Leon said and I instantly agreed. I sat down next to Jason who seemed fine despite the fact that his cheek was swollen and he was angry. I have no idea why he didn't eat ambrosia. It probably hurt to chew.

"So Leon. Mind telling us your past?" Frank said right to the point.

Leon nodded, "Where should I start? When I was claimed or before I was claimed?"

"Before you were claimed." Everybody said at once.

I noticed how we protected each other like a family. That made me sad thinking about how Leon would be an outcast for a while.

"Well, it started like this." And Leon started his life story.

He explained how he was escorted to Camp Half-Blood by Chiron himself, because his mother knew all about the gods and myths. So Chiron took him to camp at age three and was claimed the next day. Leon showed remarkable strength and speed the very day and was soon the best in camp at age seven. When he was eight, the Primordials showed themselves at Camp Half-Blood. The Primordials wanted to keep Leon as an apprentice to teach him their way of life.

But Chiron refused. He knew the Primordials were evil and he didn't want his pupil to become a villain, but the Primordials forced him to become a Primordial. They seized him and flashed him away at their hideout. Leon soon learned that if it was a year in mortal time, it was a month in Primordial time.

Without the Primordials, Leon would be dead. He was constantly training and fighting monsters. Soon they granted him immortally, but first they had to see if he was ready for it. They sent him on different quests, making sure he was good enough to become a god.

On every quest, it had something to do with scaly creatures, causing him to tame them instead of killing them. He came back with these creatures every time he came back from a quest, annoying the Primordials. On one quest, it involved him going to kill some legendary dragon that even Heracles couldn't even defeat. Leon soon found out that no mortal could kill it.

It could be wounded, but it couldn't die because it was Chaos' creature. It protected Chaos when he couldn't fight. So when Leon didn't kill it when he found out its weakness, but tame it, Chaos gave him his blessing, making him the most powerful thing in the world.

They soon deemed him worthy of becoming a god. They took blood from the most powerful gods and mixed it with the special ambrosia and nectar, making him the most powerful immortal in world history. They sent him off with that prophecy he gave us today.

When he finished everybody looked at him like he was crazy. Percy broke the silence.

"So you didn't fight in the Titan or Giant War?"

"No. The Primordials wouldn't let me out of their sight. They kept giving me quests to keep me busy. I was once confronted by the Giant king and his eldest brother, but I didn't know how to defeat them. So I ended up beating them down so badly that they disappeared. I would've followed them, but I had to stick on my task." Leon said in all one breath.

"Wait. What was your task?" Leo said in between a bit of his pizza.

"It was-" Leon started.

Leon was interrupted by a loud thunder clap making everybody jump.

Leon just sighed, "The Primordials don't want me to talk about _that_ quest yet."

Percy, Leo, and Nico nodded. I noticed that Percy, Leo, Nico, and Leon were very close even though they just met.

"Well, where are we going? I need to tell Festus were to go." Leo said standing up.

Annabeth suddenly stood up, "I know who the _R_ is. It's the Romans. R means Roman."

"Alright. One way trip to San Francisco. You guys can settle down, because this should take about a couple hours." Leo said making his way to the deck.

Everybody nodded and walked away. Well, almost everybody. Leon teleported Percy and Nico to his little basement place. I sighed and walked up to my room with Annabeth and Hazel. Annabeth was ahead of us as she reached her room. As Hazel and I went passed her, Annabeth grabbed me from behind and pulled me in her room, throwing me on her bed.

"What is going on with you and Leon?" Annabeth asked with her hands on her hips.

Before I could answer, Percy slipped in the room with a guilty look on his face.

"Percy! How could you! You swore on the River Styx!" I said angry and surprised.

Percy lifted his arms in surrender, "I didn't say anything! That is Annabeth's mind reading powers."

Annabeth punched Percy in the chest, who didn't even notice that Annabeth was in pain from punching his hard chest, "It isn't mind reading. It's more like expression reading. But still what is going on with you and Leon?" She turned to Percy, "And what do you have to do with this!?"

Percy shook his head, "Sorry, but I swore on the River Styx."

Piper sighed, "Nothing is going on with me and Leon! We hardly even speak to each other!"

"But when you do, I see something that shouldn't be when you're in a relationship." Annabeth said favoring her hand.

My nose flared, "Are you saying that I'm cheating on Jason!"

"No-"

"I'll never cheat on Jason in my life!" I yelled as I ran to my cabin.

I slammed my door and locked it. I flung myself on the bed, crying like I never cried in my life.

I heard a light knock on the door, "Piper? Are you okay?" Leon asked softly.

I never heard Leon's voice so soft. I sat up and opened the door. Leon was standing by the door.

I started crying at the sight of him.

"Oh Piper." He walked in and hugged me.

Normally I wouldn't let just anybody do this, but I felt a bond towards him like I never felt with Jason. I cried with all my heart on his shoulder. His shoulder was the perfect pillow. It was warm and soft.

"Just let it out Piper. Let it all out." He said softly.

I soon drenched his shoulder with my tears, but he didn't move one bit. His arms were like a protective cover, blocking all the shivers that were trying to overcome me. He walked me to my bed and tucked me in.

As I started to fall asleep, I heard him lean forward and felt him kiss me on the forehead, sending shivers all the way to my toes. He walked away, almost to the door, when I opened my red eyes.

"Leon." I croaked. He turned around, "Thanks."

He smiled and winked, before locking and walking out my room.

Before I went to sleep, I felt myself smile at the thought of Leon's kiss.

**REVIEW please! If you don't I won't write anmore. Just Kidding! But Review, Favorite, Follow, Comment, and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

I felt really bad of what Annabeth and I did to Piper. Even though I knew Piper liked Leon, I knew she still would date Jason unless Jason did something really stupid. I walked back to my cabin, only to see Leon walk out of Piper's cabin. By the look of his wet shirt, he let Piper cry on him.

He pointed at Piper's door with a quizzical look on his like, _What's wrong with Piper?_

I made a gesture that said _Tell you later._ Since I was pretty angry at myself.

Leon nodded and flashed away. I walked to my cabin, bored out my mind. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I felt the wind blow against the ship. I sighed and walked out of my room, not knowing what to do. I made up my mind and decided to go to the deck where Leo was.

When I finally found my way to the deck, I was seriously surprised and horrified. There stood Leo and Hazel kissing. When I mean kissing, I mean passionate kissing. Even French kissing. If Frank saw this, he'd never forgive Leo and Hazel. He'll even fight Leo to the death, despite his fear of fire.

I started to inch away, when I saw something in the other door. I looked closer and almost fainted. It was Frank. Frank roared with anger, instantly breaking Hazel's and Leo's kiss. Frank charged them, but I ran in front of him. By the look of it, all Frank had to do was change into an elephant or a bear and run me over, but he saw me as a friend.

"Stop Frank! Don't do this. Leave them alone. Don't talk to them, don't do anything with them. Just leave them alone. But don't kill them. Just don't kill them. Killing them would put you in the same boat they are in!"

Frank looked tempted to run me over, but he stopped and sighed. He let me guide him to his cabin and set him on his bed.

Frank shook his head miserably, "How could she do this to me. After all we have been through."

I had no idea how to comfort Frank. So I just patted his shoulder and walked out his room. Today was such a bad day.

Leo's hoarse voice rang through the intercom, "We reached New Rome."

I sighed and raced to the deck. New Rome was as beautiful as it was last time it we came by. It didn't change much in appearance. The only thing that change was that Octavian, the augur, was executed for helping the Giants.

When I first went to New Rome, I was captured by its beauty, but now, it's nothing spectacular. The Romans met us before we landed and we were greeted with kindness. Reyna was barking orders, getting a feast started. I noticed that when Reyna saw Jason, she immediately called him to meet with her. As a praetor, Jason and Reyna were allowed to go wherever they wanted.

While they left, Leon appeared right in front of the Romans. Immediately, everybody bowed.

Leon laughed, "My fellow Romans. No need to bow. Like my master Chaos, I hate formalities. Cal my Leon and no other."

I noticed how Leon could change attitudes quickly. One moment, he was a regular demigod, then the next he's a respected god. The Romans slowly stood up and went along their business.

Leon smiling and then he suddenly started scowling. The sky started darkened and a storm started to brew. A clap of thunder made everybody jump and a dagger of lightning flashed through the sky. I looked at Leon and his eyes were dark. Too dark to see anything. I ran towards him even though it felt like running through quicksand.

When I finally reached him, it started raining. I grabbed his shoulder and he turned his black eyes on me. His eyes seemed to paralyze me, but I fought it.

"Leon. Calm down! What's wrong?!" At the sound of my voice, the sky lightened up and the rain stopped.

Leon shook his head, "I'll be back." Leon flashed away.

I looked around and noticed that everybody was afraid. Heck, even I was afraid. I never want to be on Leon's bad side. So after that little incident, the Romans calmed down and we started the feast without Reyna, Jason, and Leon. I sat by Piper who looked a little… not on Earth.

I just shrugged and ate several slices of pizza while Annabeth explained why they were here. Frank sat as far away from Leo and Hazel who sat side-by-side.

As Annabeth got to the part when Jason and Leon started fighting, Piper became rigid. She stood up and raced to the _Principia_, which was on the other side of New Rome. I stood up and followed her because the look on her face expressed that something was wrong.

Everybody got up and followed me as I ran after Piper. As I got closer to the _Principia_, I heard yelling and the sound of metal snapping. I just knew that something bad was going to happen and I wasn't going to be able to stop it in time.

**Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Leon POV

I wanted to burst out laughing when the Romans bowed down to me. They knew me when I saved their camp from being annihilated when Chaos' creature attacked it. They said that they would forever be in my dept. So when I became the heir of Nike/Victoria, they worshipped me like they worshipped Jupiter. They even built me a temple.

Then my immortal senses flared. I caught a vision of Jason and Reyna making their way to the _Principia._ Then suddenly Reyna turned around and kissed Jason so passionately, even I felt it. So I made the weather become a storm, hoping to break them apart, but they just raced into the safety of the _Principia,_ which was deserted. I would've destroyed the building, but Percy calmed me down before I could.

"Nothing. I'll be back." I told Percy before flashing away.

I flashed on the outside of the building, straining to hear what they were doing. Then I heard it. The cry of love. They were doing something that a loyal boyfriend would never do.

I raced to the door, not even caring about my stealth, and flung the door open. There was Jason and Reyna in the bed having sex. Good thing Jason had only his shirt off, because I'd be scarred for life if he didn't.

"What the fuck are you doing!? You're dating Piper!" I yelled at Jason who instantly jumped off of Reyna.

"What are you doing here?!" Jason said surprised and angry.

Jason raced towards me and unsheathed his sword. I step sided and kicked him in his side obviously breaking a couple ribs and making him fly out the _Principia_.

I unsheathed my sword and raced after him. He swung his sword at me and I blocked it with my sword. The only problem is that my sword was too powerful for his sword, so his sword snapped on contact.

At that same moment, Percy, Piper, and the Romans came around the corner. On Piper's face was sheer horror.

"What's going on!?" Piper screamed at me.

I turned to face her, but that was my greatest mistake. Jason grabbed his broken sword and drove it up my back. I roared in pain and anger and back-handed Jason, breaking his neck.

"What the hell! You just messed up the quest!" Piper yelled at me. "You had no right to kill Jason!"

"Shut up! I just defended you and you blame me! Jason isn't dead. If he moves he will be." I spat. "You want to know the whole story! Then watch!"

I spread my hands and a screen of mist appeared. In it, it showed what Reyna and Jason were doing after Reyna called Jason. Piper watched in disbelief as Reyna turned around and kissed Jason and Jason didn't turn away. Instead they went inside the _Principia_. Then it showed then in the bed, moaning and kissing. Finally it showed me burst in the room and yell at Jason.

Jason charged me and I dodged and kicked him. Then it shut off. I turned to a horror-stricken Piper.

"Now do you believe me?!" I yelled at Piper.

She turned to me, "L-Leon. I'm so sorry. I didn't even-"

I turned away from Piper, pulling the broken sword out my back. I grabbed a bag of ambrosia and ate a square. Instantly, my wounds healed.

"Think." I finished for Piper.

I walked passed Piper and into the Principia room where Reyna sat now fully dressed.

"Are you going to help us defeat the two brothers or what?" I asked Reyna who stood up at my arrival.

"Of course. Just tell me the plans." Reyna said, obviously trying to change the subject.

I just rolled my eyes, "Here's the plan."

**Sorry for the short chapter! I kind of lost inspiration. Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for making you wait. I decided to take a break for Thanksgiving holiday. Hope you enjoy! **

Piper POV

I felt so bad for what I did to Leon that I didn't speak to anyone for three days. I didn't even leave my cabin. Plus the fact that Jason cheated on me with Reyna. I should've believed Leon, especially since I had that dream of that exact thing.

After the Romans agreed to help us, Leon flashed away to his room without a word or a glance at anybody. Even Percy and his friends couldn't make Leon come out of his room. Well at least until today.

"Piper get out of there. Meeting at the mess hall." Leo voice called.

I sighed. It was about time I showed my face to my fellow demigods. I walked out of my cabin slowly, making sure no on was in the hall. I wasn't in the mood to run, but I ran anyways. I was the last one there as usual.

Everyone was talking loudly except Leon who was picking at the table, with his eyes looking down at the floor. I looked around and noticed that the only seat open was between Hazel and Leon.

I walked over there silently and sat down. I asked the magic plate to give me a dozen donuts, just because I eat a lot when I'm sad, and wolfed them down. By time I finished, Percy spoke about the quest.

"So we completed some of the prophecy. The Romans were R. We just have to figure out who P and N are." Percy turned to Leon. "You said you knew who N was. So who is it?"

Leon glanced up at Percy for the first time in three days, "Yeah." He said in a strained and hoarse voice, "Nordic people. We need to go to Scandinavia; the land of Odin's chosen people."

Percy's face became pale as he looked in Leon's eyes. It seemed as if Percy was paralyzed because when Leon looked at the floor again, his face became his regular color.

Everybody was quiet. So I spoke up, "But we aren't his chosen people. How are we supposed to get in there?"

Leon glanced at me. Now I see why Percy was paralyzed. Leon's eyes were like little storms, showing tornados of every element in the world. But as I looked deeper, I noticed that his eyes showed pain, hatred, and sadness.

Leon looked away, "In their world, I'm their chosen one. Their savior in the time of need. I do not go to them, but I go when they call me. In their world, I'm the son of Thor, the god of thunder."

At the sound of Thor's name, a clap of thunder rang through the sky. Leon looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and the air around him started smoking. I reached towards him, but Hazel grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"I don't think that would a good idea."

I nodded, thankful that she pulled me away. The air around Leon was dangerously hot and I didn't want a crisp of a hand.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and signed, "It didn't work like it was supposed to. Odin wouldn't let me access Thor."

Everybody numbly nodded at Leon's power. He stood up slowly and started to walk away, but I stepped in his way.

"Piper. I'm not in the mood right now." Leon warned.

"Can we talk please?" I pleaded.

Leon looked into her eyes before grabbing her hand and dissolving. They reappeared at Leon's room. I was shocked at how beautiful it was despite the fact that it had punching bags and other manly stuff inside it.

Leon walked at his table and sat down. I followed suit.

"You said you wanted to talk so talk." Leon said without emotion.

I searched his eyes for anything but nothing, but that was all I saw, "Leon I'm sorry for yelling at you and not believing you. It's kind of hard to believe you when you have a sword pointed at your boyfriend."

When Leon stood up and turned away, I stood up behind him, "Please Leon. Please forgive me. I know that I messed up! It was stupid of me and I know that you hate me, but-"

I began, but I was cut of as Leon gave a long blissful kiss. I panicked at first, but then I became confused as the kiss deepened. His tongue asked to explore my mouth and I obliged. He and my tongue battled for dominance, but he quickly over-powered me. He kissed with so much passion, my heart ached as if I couldn't hold anymore love from him. I gave him all the love I could ever muster and kissed him back just as passionately. He picked me up, bridal style, and teleported me to his private room.

He laid me on his bed my back and winked at me, "Be back in a sec."

He actually came back in one second, but in that little time, a storm of questions crowded in my mind. When he came back with smile, all those thoughts and questions vanished.

I smiled as he walked towards me, "Now where were we."

**Sorry if you guys don't like Liper. But since I made up Leon and this prophecy, I think it'll do well in this story. And I know this chapter was short and stupid, but still, don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for making you wait. I decided to take a break for I started to slack off on my story line and therefore, started to destroy all the goodness in it. Hope you enjoy! **

Percy POV

After Leon and Piper disappeared, the rest of us started to talk about how we are supposed to get in even with Leon there; we knew that we would be confronted by misfortune. We started to leave when we heard Festus yell and blow fire. The alarms went berserk and we raced to the deck.

There stood a few monsters, and even worse, their stood Hecate and Nike. Even though I trust Nike, I cannot bring my self to trust Hecate.

Leo drew out his newly made sword, "What do you want! Can't wait two damn days until you attack us!"

Hazel smacked Leo in the head, "Shut up Leo! Those are immortals. They are Nike and Hecate." When Leo sheepishly sheathed his sword, Hazel turned to the immortals, "I'm sorry m'ladies, but what are you here for?"

"We look for the audience of Lord Leon. We have something to give. Especially his mother." Hecate said as she pointed to the goddess beside her. "We have important business to discuss. And make it quick. Nike is in a hurry to see her son."

Nike looked around, "Where is Leon?" The she notice that Piper was gone too. She looked up, concentrating, then she busted out laughing.

When she notied everybody looking at her strangely except Hecate who had a smirk on her face, she quickly sobered up when a blast of blinded us.

When the light dissipated, Leon stood in front of us. Normally I would have been happy, but something about Leon changed that feeling. He looked regal, his head high, proud. He looked…..Roman.

"What brings you here Victoria?" Leon asked clearly irritated.

"Leon stop acting!" Victoria/Nike said sternly.

Hecate widened her eyes before she leaned down to Nike. When she finished whispering in Nike's ear, Nike looked flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry Lord Roma, but she doesn't know your Roman form." Hecate said, visibly trembling before Leon/Roma.

Suddenly Roma fell to his knees, wincing as he clutched his head. After a moment of cursing, Leon stood up.

"Which on are you now? Roma or Leon?" I asked, voicing everybody's unspoken question.

"I'm both Roma and Lon. We have finally merged as one. It was destined that we would merge after ten years of immortality." Leon/Roma said. He turned to Hecate and Nike, "Let's talk." And they flashed away.

"Well that was something. Anybody know where Piper is?" Leo said.

"I'm right here Leo." Piper said as she stood behind us with her arms crossed. "You guys couldn't sense me?" She said confused.

"We weren't looking for you at the time." I confessed. "Where were you this whole time?"

"Leon and I were talking. What's the problem?" Piper said still confused.

"Nothing is wrong. Everybody get ready. We are right above Scandinavia. Before you go in there show no fear and weakness. They will immediately kill you for showing weakness." Leon said behind us.

I turned around and greeted him with a question, "What did they want?"

By the look on his face, I knew it was bad, "Nike faded. Nike gave me all her powers and her throne while Hecate blessed me with her powers. Like I need to be more powerful." Leon muttered as he looked at himself.

I noticed that he was taller and more muscular. I glanced at Piper, immediately knowing she was thinking of the same thing. I walked over to Leon and clasped his shoulder, "The good thing is that you're on our side and Gaea and her offspring won't stand a chance."

He nodded and looked at us, "Well? Are you going to get your weapons and stuff? I'm pretty sure you'll get killed if you don't look like a threat." We raced off getting anything that made us look dangerous, "Don't forget we leave in ten minutes or less." Leon called after us.

In the next few minutes, all you heard was doors slamming, people yelling in frustration, and most off all my teammates were frantic. After our little moment, we all were standing on the deck as the Argo II descended over the city. One glance at Annabeth and I knew she was in a trance at how beautiful the city looked. It surpassed CampJupiter in the long run.

I walked to her side and wrapped my arm around hr waist, causing her to jump and me to laugh then I became serious, "Babe. You really need to focus. If we are going to meet kill-on-the-sight-of-weakness people, then that means that you have to appear in focus, dangerous."

She nodded then she punched me in my chest. It hurt her more then it hurt me, "Gosh Percy. Have you been going to the gym?"

"Of course. I have to keep in shape." I whispered in her ears, causing her to shiver.

I was about to kiss her when the ship landed in a loud thump. I looked up to see Leon talking to Piper their heads were close and I noticed that Piper seemed to blush because they were so close. Then she hardened when he told her something and before he walked away, she grabbed his arm. He spun around to be met with a pair of lips. I blinked. _Those couldn't be Piper's lips_ I thought.

But sure enough, Piper was kissing Leon. At first Leon was tense, but he softened and kissed her back gently. He pulled for some air and told her something. She nodded and ran off, not before giving him a quick peck on the lips. She left a dumbfounded immortal gaping at her as she ran off. He suddenly shook his head and looked a me and Annabeth, "You guys better kiss or something, because once we leave the ship, nobody shows any kind of affection towards on another, because the people of Odin will use them against you when you are needed to do something you're not willing to do. When you're done, meet me and Piper at the gate. Don't worry. By time you get there, there won't be anything to stop you." Leon said with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

Piper walked out with everybody behind her. Everybody stopped and Piper and Leon kept walking until they disappeared on the sunset. I told everybody want Leon said. And they did jus that too.

We started walking in a group and it was soon nighttime. When we reached the gate, every guard was knocked out and there was a whole bunch of yelling inside the walls.

We all look at each other and ran inside, fearing for Piper and Leon.

**Well that's that chapter. Sorry I didn't put a lot of Percabeth and other relationships, but I have a devious plan coming up. Keep reading to find out! Favorite, Review, and Follow! All flames are welcome because I don't give a FUCK about words. People get all angry over words. As long as they don't put their hands on me, I'm fine!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Okay guys. We all know that I update very slow. So I going to make you a promise I mean to keep. I'm going to update every other weekday starting today. I won't be updating on the weekends. So that's my promise. Enjoy.**

Leon's POV

The whole time we were going to Scandinavia, Piper was asking more questions then the average fly beats his wings per second. Whenever I tried to quiet her, she gave me a look that said, "If you try to quiet me one more time, I'll break your finger off." So I just let her talk until we got to the walls of Scandinavia.

Then I heard the voice I thought I'd never hear again, "Son? You really came back? I have to tell the others. I'm so glad son. You are really home." The voice faded.

Piper froze then started to ask question faster than flying bullets.

I finally managed to shut her up as a voice rang through the clearing.

"Halt! Who are you and what business do you have here?" A guard cried out to me.

"We are here to see Queen Gundomar II. We have business and important information to tell him that will choose the fate of the world." Piper spoke out before I could say the same exact thing.

The guards walked over to us and one growled, "Woman. You will speak when we men say you can. You have no say-"

Piper moved lightning fast and kneed him in the balls. He hunched over and Piper uppercutted him and knocked him out. The other guard swung his javelin at her, but was met with my sword. He staggered back as he recognized my sword.

"Pr-PrinceLeon! I so sorry! I didn't recognize you! Please forgive me." He apologized as he bowed at me.

I laughed at his formality and sheathed my sword, "No need to bow Guardian. Instead, tell me how my city turned out to be in my mother's hands."

The guard gave a look of sorrow, "I'm sorry, but your mother was poisoned two years after you left. It was the use of Japanese poison, the deadliest in the world. Nobody knew who did it, for no one knew anyone in the city that knows how to make any. So we crowned your brother, King Ricardom, and assumed that a Japanese assassin killed her or that she committed suicide."

I nodded grimly at the sound of my mother's death, "And who is his queen?"

The guard immediately looked at his feet, "I'd rather not say my Prince."

I felt my anger started to overwhelm me, "You will tell me or face my wrath."

The guard said quietly, "It's Rose my Prince."

I snapped at the thought of my long lost love kissing my naïve and stupid little brother. I stomped over to the gate, making little earthquakes at every step.

The guard was about to open the gate, but I sent a huge Greek fireball through it, making it big enough for me to walk through.

"Ricardom! Show yourself right now! How dare you take my love?!" I bellowed without even thinking. I'm sure he heard all the way over here. My Primordial friends warned me not to get angry, but it was too late. My anger overwhelmed me.

Everybody parted as they saw me and my aura of power swirling around me. I finally got to his palace as Ricardom got out of his palace.

He yawned in his bathrobe, "What is going on! Can I please sleep-" He stopped when he saw and recognized me. I never seen him look that frightened before in my entire life.

Then he recovered his composure with a sneer, "What do you want my brother! Got your ass kicked and now you came back here! You weren't even here when mother died!"

"How dare you take Rose as your Queen?! You know I loved her!" I yelled, my fury increasing by the second.

"What are you talking about!? She loves me as a wife should. We were a couple for two years with no problems. She doesn't even care that you left. She was actually happy when you left. She said she doesn't have to fake about loving you and know she could go public that she loved me!" Ricardom laughed.

I was seething right now, "You're lying. My reports say she looked for me for two years straight and didn't talk to anyone!"

"Well your reports are wrong, because she loves me and not you." Ricardom said with an evil smile.

Now I really snapped now. My vision was red from my anger. I walked towards him and punched as hard as I could, rocketing him through his doors.

As he fell on his back, I saw Rose through their bedroom door which was cracked open. I rushed towards it, making Ricardom cry a warning to her before falling unconscious from blood loss. But that made me walk faster as I burst into their room. There was Rose, fully naked, trying to hide her baby and her exposed body.

I jaw dropped and I started to blush despite the situation. Even though I love Piper, I couldn't do anything, but say that she had a rocking body. With D-cup boobs and lithe body, she was absolutely my type. She was a brunette with slightly tanned body that had everything a man would want. And her face was even better than her body. With perfect round pink lips and a cute nose, her eyes surpassed them all with the color of blue and gold.

When she looked up, she almost dropped the baby at the sight of me. She set the baby down and fully clothed herself, obviously embarrassed with her flushed cheeks.

The wail of the baby grabbed me from my little daze and I suddenly became angry.

"What is that on your bed?!" I growled, gesturing to the baby.

She held him up and gulped, "This is your nephew, Leo."

"I don't care about his name; I want to know why he's created without me his father! You were supposed to be loyal to me. I told you I would come back I would marry you. You expressed your love to me as soon as we started dating! How could you!?" I yelled oblivious to the fact that Piper and the rest of my friends were listening to every word I said.

Rose cried, "Please. I didn't know you were alive anymore. Your father stopped telling me about your progress so I went looking were you told me where you said you would be. So when I saw nothing, I felt hurt, betrayed, and suspicious about you lying to me." She set the baby into its crib. "So when I came home and started to mourn for either your death or your lies, Ricardom helped me through my sorrows. Then I started to warm up to him, liking his attitude towards me. So when he asked me to marry him, I thought you would be proud in my decision to move on!"

"I would have if I actually died and if you married someone that isn't related to me!" I punched through the wall and threw it through the window. "You know how messed that sounds! To marry your boyfriend's brother! I thought you loved me! And then you top it off by having a bloody child!" I cursed.

She opened her mouth, but I cut her off, "When your HUSBAND wakes up, tell him to meet me in the arena. We are going to settle this the true way of the Norse descendents." I stomped out and stopped in surprise when I saw everyone in the prophecy staring daggers at me. I paled at the thought of Piper hearing what happened.

"Look you-" I started.

"Leon. We all agreed that you are not allowed to join this quest anymore. After what you did to Piper, I don't think none of us can be on the same boat as you." Percy interrupted in a dead serious voice.

"But without me-" I started.

"We'll manage without you." Frank and Percy said at the same time.

I growled as I felt my anger rising, "Interrupt me one more time and I don't care if you are the seven of the prophecy, I'll kill you without a second thought!"

They stayed quiet so I continued, "This prophecy doesn't go forward without me. Without me, you don't get any help from the Primordials. In fact, you won't get help from anybody if you don't reconsider your statement."

"How so?" Leo asked.

"The Romans will follow my orders over yours without a second thought. The Primordials wouldn't even deal with you without me helping you. Then there's the Norse demigods and soldiers. They won't follow you no matter what you say. They alone are strong enough to take the Olympians from their thrones, but they don't because Odin wants' peace to settle in the world and stay there." I said with smirk.

"Well we are not going to stop trying just because you said so. The deal is made. You are not allowed on this trip." Percy said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I suggested.

"Absolutely." Hazel said.

"Very well." I felt my eyes smoldering with anger. "Do not forget what you have done today. Not only did you kick me out the prophecy, you also just defied the Fates, guaranteed no victory in the war, and lost a great friend and gained a dangerous enemy."

"How are you dangerous? You don't even have any domains!" Leo said.

"Fool, me being immortal is dangerous enough. And I do have domains. I'm the Primordial God of Heroes, Destruction, Elements, Life, Fate, and the heir of Chaos. Like I said. You just made a dangerous enemy. Every single one of you will suffer with either monster attacks or personally life. You will suffer." And then I teleported to the PrimordialCastle, leaving them gaping at my statement, some with fear, others with determination.

As I arrived in the PrimordialCastle, everything was chaos. The Primordial Gods were taking sides, taking out their weapons to fight with. This is not what Chaos would like to see.

I walked boldly in between them, "What the hell is going on! This is not going to be happening while I'm he-"

"Move out the way boy! We don't want to-" Uranus began ranting, but was cut off as I advanced on him.

He had a look of surprise, not expecting me, the youngest Primordial of them all to challenge him. Then he smiled a wicked smile. I felt the air try to seize me, but I stopped them from touching me. He frowned and started concentrating on containing me, but my powers were powerful than his. He cried in anger and threw a huge lightning bolt at me, making Zeus lightning bolt look like a toothpick compared to Draco's foot.

I rolled to the left, but it followed me and hit me in the back, causing me to yell in pain. Then I suddenly felt energized.

I smiled crazily, "You want to play with lightning Uranus? Well two can play this game."

I summoned the biggest lightning I could muster, bigger and wider than Uranus' by at least fifteen feet. I launched it at him with a roar and it hit him straight in the chest.

He absorbed it and laughed, "You actually think that you would defeat me with lightnin-" He stopped talking, because I grabbed his arms and put my foot on his chest. Once he realized what I was about to do, it was too late.

I tore his arms off his body, making golden blood fly everywhere. I jumped up and wacked him with his arms repeatedly, making him gurgle on his blood. I then dropped them and grabbed him by his throat, slamming him on his back.

"You listen closely and you listen well. I'm not in the mood to deal with your bullshit. You're lucky I don't make you fade for your ignorance." I let him go and teleported him to the hospital. I turned to the Primordials, "Clean this mess up. That's the least you could do for trying to start another war when there's already another one we have to watch."

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to be with the seven of the prophecy?" Pontus asked.

"No. They decided to leave me and kick me out the group. So I relented and I'm going to watch them fail horribly." I said before I slammed my room door.

_This was going to be so fun to watch them fail._ I thought to myself before I fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**Alright. There is going to be a vote on who Leon is going to be paired up with and I hope you readers will actually vote. So here it is.**

**Thalia**

**Piper**

**Zoe (Spoil!)**

**Artemis (Don't chose her!)**

**Athena**

**So those are it. Please review. Even guests! I accept all flames and comments out there. Speak your mind and tell me how you feel I should work this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Okay guys. You really need to review. I mean. I got like 1,000 views, but 0 REviews and that isn't cool. I mean, I just asked you guys who should be Leon's girl and not one person answered it. So I'm going to put one more chapter up and if I get 5 or more REviews, I'll keep going. But if not, I'll set it up for adoption or delete it. And also I have a new story out. It's called Justice Has Come.**


End file.
